Reliquary And Vortex
November 26 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Reliquary Vortex (Cubicron) --- After gaining permission from Starscream to do whatever he pleased in Cubicron (well, that's how Vortex heard it), he's been lurking, skulking and generally tormenting empties as he searches for further intel on the Autobot medics and their gestalt project, and on the Dinobot who chewed him up and got him grounded for so long. He's a little more physically cautious than usual, being careful not to snag his rotors on anything as he wanders through Cubicron's mean streets, attempting to look enigmatic and a little threatening. Here on the edges of Cubicron, the lowest of the low hang out mostly. One relatively active little junkmeister was making his way along, climbing over a few piles of debris as though a mech on a mission. he glanced back and forth nervously as though not wishing to be seen, carrying something in his hands, held tightly. The movement attract's Vortex's attention, but at exactly that moment he snags one of the rotor blades on a broken piece of guttering hanging off the edge of a boarded-up shop. He swears loudly, and punches the wall. He does not need to be anywhere near Quickrazor any time soon. Let alone grounded again. The mech freezes, a lot like a Teal Deer as he looks up and around. He frowned a little bit, uneasily as he moved along more carefully, finally spotting Vortex in return. His optics widened, drawing towards the Decepticon logo. "Uhm. uh..." a pause "There's a pathway over that hump there." Vortex's head snaps around at the sound of the voice. He focuses on the new mech, attempting to place him on a scale of threat to potential victim. "Eh, so there is," he says. He nods, as much of a thanks as he's giving right now. "What you doin'? Twitchy, nervous, engine knocking badly. Relatively low on the 'apparent danger' scale at least. He crouched there, watching carefully "... Investigating. " he explains simply "Looking for turbofoxes. This is a messy place you know. Why are you here?" "I'm beginning to ask myself the same question," Vortex replies. He finds a largeish lump of scrap to sit on, and recalibrates his view of the nervous-looking mech, before placing him on the 'potentially useful' scale instead of the 'threat to victim' one. "You know anywhere that's good for supplying replacement rotorblades?" Reliquary frowns "There's Lockpicks' Lock picks. He sometimes has parts like that. Uhm... LIfeline's clinic is closed." he admits "If you're brave enough you could try one of the Mobs as well. They always have... spare parts." he stops then, watching Vortex expectantly. If? Vortex is mildly offended. "Or I could just make my own... spare parts," he says. "Not too many rotaries around these parts though. I hear Lifeline went Autobot. Such a waste." Because in Vortex's opinion, she'd be far better at the bottom of a smelting pool. Reliquary responds "If she did, then she's not seeing anyone still." he frowned, looking halfway dissapointed, but also halfway relieved as he remained at a distance "No, not many. They dont like it in Cubicron. Really hard to fly about. "Ain't it just." Vortex glares at the unhelpful landscape as though it's done him a personal disservice. But in truth, he rather likes it. Plenty of places to lurk and hide, plenty of dark spaces to hide the bodies. "What're you carrying?" Vortex nods at Reliquary's hands. Tensing, Reliquary says "A dead tetroise I found. I thought I could make it into a container to carry things later." he states, holding up the upturned shell. "Useful," Vortex says, thinking more about the potential of people who readily talk to him than the dead tetroise. "You said I could try one of the mobs for spares... what's the deal with the bosses now?" Reliquary shrugs "I avoid that part of Cubicron. They're still trying to shoot each other up." he frowns "They're always willing to make a deal. That one... Vespa... he deals in spare parts. But I don't know how to find him. I avoid his family." he explains. "What about Lockpick?" Vortex asks. "He involved with the mobs?" Reliquary shakes his head "I don't know. I buy wheels from him. He's a locksmith though - they dont usually talk about their clients for various reasons." he explains Vortex nods. He gives Reliquary an assessing look before continuing. "How good are you at findin' scrap? And not just scrap, but /specific/ scrap?" Reliquary frowns "Its... hit and miss. " he admits "Depends on what you want, and for how much." Ahh, a cubicronian at heart. Always looking for a good deal. "I get mixed up with complicated parts, but I usually try a second time to find the right ones." "Spare rotors," Vortex says. "Continuous supply. How much would you charge?" Reliquary blinks a little bit "Uhm... " a pause as he thought, visibly revving his engine some "I'd have to think on it. Those are pretty big. Its the blades right? Or the motor that makes them go round?" Reliquary picks up the dicebag and rolls against his intelligence. Reliquary's roll succeeds! "Just the blades," Vortex says. He resists flicking his rotors for emphasis. Reliquary eyes the blades on Vortex' back then, even if they didnt flick. He shifted "So long, and you probably dont want bent ones or anything." a frown "Nice ones may be a little tricky. " Reliquary says, "What do you want to pay with?" Vortex shrugs. "What do you need?" He starts thinking about where he might be able to get his hands on energon, but also about whether Reliquary, as a flighty and nervous-looking mech, might require help with any trouble he runs into. Reliquary thinks about that, then says "Energon. Tire-leak-sealing foam. Tires. About anything really." he explains. "I am not too picky." "I'll see what I can do," Vortex says. "Where can I find you?" Reliquary pauses and frowns "I move around a lot. Maybe back here, in a weeks' time? " he guesses "That may give me enough time to look in... places." Vortex nods and gets up. He doesn't catch his rotors on anything this time. "What's your designation?" he asks, as though it's an afterthought. Reliquary shifts again, scratching at a bad rust patch on his shoulder as he replies "Reli... Reliquary. Wrecks works too though." he admits. "I'm sometimes around here, but I travel all over Cybertron." "I'll find you," Vortex says. He picks his way rather indelicately around the scrap, and heads back the way he came. Reliquary fidgets nervously, watching Vortex "Anywhere I am? " he calls over as the mech starts to leave Vortex had been thinking back here in a week's time like Reliquary suggested, but he's never going to turn down the opportunity to look dangerous and competent. "Anywhere," he responds without turning. Reliquary picks up the dicebag and rolls against his courage. Reliquary's roll succeeds! Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Vortex's LogsCategory:Reliquary's Logs